


Miraculous Love

by writerchic6



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR ORIGIN EPISODES, bare with me it's been so long since i've written, gosh I love these two, they are so genuine and beautiful kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchic6/pseuds/writerchic6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart, her spirit; her heart, his love.  A look into the first impressions and first sparks of one sided love between Chat Noir/Ladybug and Marinette/Adrien.  Based on Episode 26 of Miraculous Ladybug.  SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR ORIGIN EPSIODES/EPISODE 26??? (but not really)<br/>Alternatively titled: His Love, Her Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, first thing written for this amazing fandom. I just saw Episode 26 of ML and that ending scene in the rain completely captured my heart and really inspired me to star writing again. So I banged this out in about an hour or two (draft and edits) Enjoy! 
> 
> Also slight spoilers for origin episodes, you've been warned.
> 
> Also i listened to articianne's beautiful arrangement of the In the rain song in the ending of episode on repeat throughout writing this, so please go give it a listen on soundcloud!

_“Ladies and gentlemen, listen to me carefully…”_  the voice of the swirling mass radiated over them.  The villain, Papillion, gave Chat Noir s sickly feeling in his stomach.  Like a horrible swarm of butterflies, pun intended.  He had just given such good advice to Ladybug, but now he wasn’t so sure of himself.

 “Nice try Papillion.”

 His eyes widened as she stepped forward.  A new confidence in her shoulders and steps.

 “...It doesn’t matter how long it takes, But we will find you.  And you’ll be the one giving us your Miraculous!”

 Chat just watched astonished as she took off, racing head on towards the ominous swarm.  Vaulting up towards the Eiffel Tower, her yo-yo flying into action.

 It couldn’t have been his small pep talk that has spurred all of this.  This girl was brave even in her insecurities.  Always had a plan and gave her in the face of this new whirlwind life of a superhero.

“Ahh!”  The dark mass tremble and disappeared in Ladybug’s wake.

 ‘I’m making a promise to all of you.  No matter whether someone tries to hurt you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in their power to help!”

 Her words rang out as her yo-yo exploded with a burst of white.  Pure butterflies spreading out into the world.  Free of evil.

 “She did it!”

 “Yay!”

 “Yeah, Yay Ladybug!”

 The cheers of bystanders and police were only background noise in his ears.

  _Wow._

 His awe was only suppressed by the single remaining akuma and the Stonehearts.  Due to ladybug’s quick and insightful thinking they were able to defeat the akuma,Ivan and Mylene being returned safely to the ground.

 “Miraculous Ladybug!”

 A shower and swarm of ladybugs burst and speed around them.

 “Whoa are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Chat asked as he helped Ivan.

 Mylene just smiled sweetly but it was Ladybug who answered him

 “Yes! It’s marvelous!”

 “-and incredible.” Mylene chimed in.

 “It’s...Miraculous!” Ladybug exclaimed, thrilled, as ladybug magic dipped and swirled around them.

  This girl, this incredible lady...It didn’t matter who was behind her mask.  Her spirit and her heart was perfect, amazing…

 Chat heart swelled and fluttered.

 She was miraculous.

 -/-/-/-

  _New school year and a superhero.  That’s definitely one my journal._ Marinette thought as she walked towards the doors of the school.  As she pushed them open she noted the quickening patter of rain as it began to fall in a steady shower.

 “Ah, I knew I should've brought my umbrella like dad said.” She whispered to herself.  It wasn’t a far walk to the bakery, but it wouldn’t be a great one in this type of rain.

 There was rustling behind her as footsteps approached.  She was a little surprised to see that it was Adrien. He was eye catching as the new student among the halls of familiar faces, but then she remembered...He’d stuck gum in her chair.

 “He said hopefully.  Cheerful but with a quiver of nervousness in his voice.  She didn’t respond like most girls around him did, not a fury of starstruck awe, autographs and selfies.

 “Hmph.”

 Something he was definitely glad of.  Yet, he definitely didn’t want to be mad at him,nor think he’d done something to be mean.  He wanted to make friends, not enemies.

 She could feel his slightly awkward presence beside her as she tried to focus on how fast she could get home and not him.  What was she supposed to say anyway?

 “...I just wanted you to know that last time, I was trying to remove the gum from your chair.  It’s true you know.”

...Oh.

 “I’ve never gone to school before, I’ve never had any friends.  All of this, for me, It’s...it’s a bit new.”

 

_Oh._

 

Her eyes just watched him.  He was just so earnest.  Nothing like Chloe, at all.  There was genuine kindness shining through his eyes and slight smile, even though she could see the sadness and longing hiding just below the surface.

 

Something in her heart both shattered and fluttered then.

 

Even with his disheartened words, he turned and offered his open umbrella.  

 

This boy,  Never in his life had anyone been a friend to him.  Talented, gorgeous, rich and famous.  But not by his own will she reasoned.Yet he was so unbelievably humble.  How could he be so truly beautiful both inside and out?

 

He held his umbrella over her as his hair and clothes become spotted with the rain.

 

Those eyes.  Her heart skipped.  His eyes seemed so sure, radiant.  Playful and honest.

 

_Please, take it. It’s alright._

 

Hesitant, her hand reached out.He breath catching has their hands brushed in the exchange.

 

This boy- The thing snapped closed over her.

 

_Oh god, Oh God!_

 

He didn’t mean to laugh but something about her clumsiness was so incredibly adorable.  And boy did she like his laugh. It seemed to bubble out of him like twinkling bells.

 

And maybe because he was nothing like what she expected, his warm personality that made it easy to relax around him.  She realized that she didn’t feel the hot rush of embarrassment sweeping over her.  Instead she her own giggles came floating past her lips as she peeked out from behind the umbrella.

 

“Heh, well, see you tomorrow then!”  His spirits felt bright as did hers as he started down the steps.

 

This boy, _Adrien_ , was unexpected kind. And his soft encouraging smile made her not feel so pathetically clumsy.  And it stunned her completely.  So much so it took her a moment before she could stumble over a sentence.

 

Adrien could feel the smile forming on his face, even as his clothes began to sag and drip from the water weight.  Natalie and his father wouldn’t be happy about “recklessly getting soaked in the rain,” but it was better to spare someone else a longer wet walk when he only had a few steps to his car.

 

“Look at you, first day at school and you already have a girlfriend.”  Plagg chuckled behind his white shirt.

 

“Pssh, shut up Plagg, she just a friend.”

 

He stopped short, almost tripping.   _A friend._  His heart swelled at that.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've really written any fanfiction so bare with me. I hope I did these scenes,the characters and their emotions justice. It did try to proofread this and make as many corrections as possible but please excuse any grammatical and spelling errors. Please leave a review if you liked this.  
> Idk if I'll write more for this fandom but we'll see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
